cartoonnetworkfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Noods
Noods were the eighth branding of Cartoon Network. It debuted on July 14, 2008, replacing the Fall brand. The Noods were new to Cartoon Network, many of them were Next Noods, Remix Character Noods, and Character Noods. On their website, they put the Nood background and a Nood shaking in circles around a rainbow circle. The Noods were based on a D.I.Y. toy called Munny, and through late 2009-early 2010. The Noods look was eventually replaced with the CHECK it look on May 29, 2010. This era was designed and created by Capacity. From February 8 to May 28, 2010, there were bumpers with Nood dolls being covered in silver (or multicolored) confetti, was transformed into a Chia Pet, getting splattered with black ink, whiteout, or red paint, and getting covered with dirt by a motorcycle. All of the Nood bumpers had no longer been seen as of May 29, 2010 (besides the flicks intro used from May to July 2010) to coincide with rebranding with the CHECK it look, and revealing a new logo with a new font. Their counterparts in Latin America are Toonix. Shows By this time, all the Cartoon Cartoons had ended and were removed from the network. Cartoon Network would also start to produce their own live-action original series and air it on their new live-action block, CN Real. Toonami had also ended after 11 years on September 20, 2008. There were only four series still regularly producing new episodes in this era. Animated shows *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' (ended November 8, 2009) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' (ended October 12, 2008) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (ended May 3, 2009) *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' (ended November 27, 2008) *''Chowder'' *''Transformers: Animated'' (ended May 23, 2009) *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (ended March 26, 2010) *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''The Secret Saturdays'' (premiered October 4, 2008 and ended January 30, 2010) *''Adventure Time'' (premiered April 5, 2010) *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' (premiered April 23, 2010) *''Generator Rex'' (premiered April 23, 2010) CN Real shows *''The Othersiders'' (premiered June 17, 2009 and ended October 30, 2009) *''Survive This'' (premiered June 17, 2009 and August 19, 2009) *''BrainRush'' (premiered June 20, 2009 and ended July 22, 2009) *''Destroy Build Destroy'' (premiered June 20, 2009) *''Bobb'e Says'' (premiered August 19, 2009 and ended September 23, 2009) *''Dude, What Would Happen?'' (premiered August 19, 2009) Trivia *A Nood can be seen in a cameo on the CHECK it rebrand's stuffed nose bumper. It was removed a year later because Noods had completely phased out from the network. **This is also the case on a Check or Fail bumper in the start when a Nood was swept with a broom on the bottom. *On the Cartoon Network Website, before you become a member, when you are about to choose your picture, a Nood is the blank picture before you choose. This Nood picture is still there. Nood Bumpers Cartoon Network - 2010 Nood bumper collection Complete 2010 Nood era bumper collection Cartoon Network - FAKE Nood Next bumpers (read description) Cartoon_Network_nood_logos.jpg|Nood splat colors CN USA Noods Coming Up Next Bumpers (2008-2010) (MEGA COLLECTION) cartoon network nood era bumper collection (part 1) cartoon network nood era bumper collection (part 2) Cartoon Network nood logos CN Extra Chowder Rabbit And Zak Saterday Split.png See Also *Toonix Gallery Cartoon_Network_Noods_collection.jpg|The entire collection of Noods Images.jpg|Some Noods ImagesA.jpg|Ben, Gwen, & Kevin as Noods ImagesB.jpg|Chowder, Schnitzel, & Mung as Noods ImagesC.jpg Nood (Cartoon Network).png King Nood (Cartoon Network).png 230px-CN Nood Toonix logo.png CN Nood Toonix.png CN Nood Toonix logo.png Nooderayahlimited.png Nooderaspringbreak.png Nooderarevised.png Nooderahd.png Nooderayah.png Nooderawinter09.png Nooderacardboard.png Nooderawinter08.png CN Website-Nood Loading.JPG Noods.jpg Niid.png Cn-2009.png|The CN 2008-2010 logo with the tagline "Let's go!".